Safe Space Tainted: A Slave Punished
by RomanEmpress777
Summary: The Shield has kidnapped a young woman with the intention of using her as a slave. Over time, Seth and Dean notice that Roman has been much more lenient and gentle with the slave than they believe is necessary. Seth and Dean are tired of Roman letting her get away with things that he would once never tolerate. They think she needs to be punished...hard. Full Description Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is going to be a small two chapter story. Short and not-so-sweet. I love the Shield, but this horrible fantasy of them has been in the back of my mind for a while and I just had to write it down. There is nothing nice about the Shield in this fic. This is a fair warning.**

 **Full description:** _The Shield has kidnapped a young woman with the intention of using her as a slave. Over time, Seth and Dean notice that Roman has been much more lenient and gentle with the slave than they believe is necessary. Seth and Dean are tired of Roman letting her get away with things that he would once never tolerate. They believe Roman is getting soft and are determined to convince him to treat her like exactly what she is: a worthless whore._

 _ **Warnings:**_ Rape, violence, language

Roman rapidly shook his head at what Seth and Dean were proposing.

"It has to be you, Ro!" Seth demanded, clearly tired of this conversation. "She's got you wrapped around her fucking finger!"

"He's right," Dean chimed in. "That bitch has gotten way too comfortable and it's because you don't know how to slap the shit out of her when she gets out of hand!"

Roman was starting to get pissed off. Seth and Dean had been yelling in his face for thirty minutes trying to convince him to be more assertive with their new "slave". The guys had picked her up almost four months before. This wasn't the first time they had acquired a slave, but there was something about this girl that was different. The way she begged, the way she cried, the way she sometimes even fought back. The guys, especially Seth, enjoyed throwing her around.

"Look, Ro," Seth said. "All we're saying is that you're going soft because of her. She knows she can get away with being a disobedient slut because you let her."

"What the fuck do you want me to do, Seth?" Roman shouted, tired of being scolded like he was a child.

"Punish her."

"For what?"

Seth looked down at the time on the screen of his cellphone and smirked. "It's 12:01. You told the whore to be home by 12 didn't you?"

Roman shook his head in disbelief, "You've got to be kidding—"

"Rules are rules," Dean said. "Do it."

Immediately after, the slave strolled casually through the front door holding the bags of groceries that Roman had told her to go get, prepared to cook the men dinner until she was stopped by Seth roughly grabbing her upper arm. The slave looked up at Seth, concerned that she had done something wrong. And judging by the tense atmosphere in the room, she started to think she had.

"Sir?" She said, nervously looking into Seth's eyes. The look he gave her is the same look he gave her every time he was about to hit her. Before Seth could even respond, he could see tears start to form in her eyes. He loved seeing those tears. Just knowing how much fear he put into her heart turned him on. Sadly, now was not the time. Seth roughly pushed her toward Roman.

"Roman has something to say to you."

Roman gave Seth an annoyed looked until he looked at the face of his slave and saw that she visibly looked relieved that he was the one that wanted to speak to her. _Maybe they're right. Maybe I am going soft._ Roman quickly started to feel angry, realizing that their slave was not intimidated by him. _She thinks I'm a fucking joke!_ Roman looked at the guys and the guys looked back at him. He nodded his head at them, knowing exactly what he had to do.

"You're late," he said, looking down at her.

"I'm sorry, Sir," She genuinely apologized and lowered her eyes. "Nikki started talking to me in the elevator and she was telling me about her and Mr. Cena's wedding plans and—"

"Look at me," Roman roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "When I say to be here by 12," he suddenly pushed her hard in the chest, sending her crashing to floor, the groceries going down with her. "I EXPECT YOU TO BE HERE BY FUCKING 12!"

The slave looked up at Roman with wide eyes. She was terrified. She had never seen Roman like this before. Roman was always the reasonable one. The one to tell Seth and Dean when she had been punished enough. He made her feel like she was worth something when Seth and Dean had thoroughly convinced her that she was nothing more than property. If she made a small mistake, Roman gave her a chance to fix it. Dean was an asshole and Seth was nothing more than a bully to her, but Roman looked at her like she was a person. Why was he suddenly so angry with her over something as small as being two minutes late?

She quickly looked away from Roman and saw the look of pride Dean was giving him. Seth was laughing, his eyes darting back and forth between Roman and her, he was enjoying this way more than a normal human being should.

"Get up!" Roman demanded. Apparently, she took too long because Roman impatiently stood her up by her hair, causing her to cry out in pain. He then forcefully shoved her toward the direction of her bedroom. "Go!" He shouted. This was cruel. She was about to be punished in her own room. Her room was her only safe space in this fucked up living situation. They never touched her in her room, not even Seth who treated her the worst. The groceries were long forgotten and left on the floor….this was going to be a long, pain-filled night.

 **So that's it for now! Please fav, follow, and REVIEW. As much as I love writing, without an audience and some feedback it feels like it's not worth it so please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I actually got pretty frustrated with this chapter because the way I envisioned the story going was much darker, but I couldn't bring myself to write it. I love the guys so it's hard to write them this way but I just** _ **had**_ **to get this out of my system.**

 **nolabell66** : Me too! I always imagine Roman as being a giant teddy bear. He seems to have the biggest heart. Will he go through with it? I guess you'll find out right now!

 **Skovko:** For some reason I'm always drawn to the darker stories, so I totally understand.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The smile on Seth's face was so wide it was almost painful. The sound of the slave's sobbing and begging and occasional crying out in pain made Seth wish he could barge into her room and join Roman in punishing her. He wanted to be the one yelling in her face and slapping her when she wouldn't stop crying, knowing perfectly well it would only make her cry harder.

"Makes you wish it were you doesn't it?" Dean said with a grin, knowing exactly what Seth was thinking.

"Hell yeah."

Dean and Seth continued to listen on to the amazing sounds of punishment coming from the room just down the hall. Eventually Seth couldn't take it anymore and said, "Nothing wrong with watching right?" Dean quickly nodded and both men rushed to watch the show. What they saw when they opened the door was what wet dreams were made of. At least that's how Seth and Dean felt about it.

The slave was curled up in the farthest corner of the room with her hands covering her ears and sobbing while Roman towered over her with his back towards the door. His right hand was raised as if he was about to hit her. She was terrified. She didn't understand what she had done wrong. Though the sound was muffled, she could still hear Roman yelling at her, threatening her, "Stand up right now or I swear I'll fuck you up!"

"Please stop, Sir, please! I-I-I'm sssorry," she sobbed.

Roman was tired of waiting for the slave to stand, but opted to just grab a fist full of her hair and pull her to her feet instead of hitting her. Seth and Dean just silently observed the scene in front of them. They haven't seen Roman act this way in a long time and they were enjoying seeing their friend getting back to his old self.

After Roman pulled the slave to her feet, Dean and Seth could see that the slave was clearly naked and by the welts and red marks on her shoulders and legs, they could tell that her clothes were violently ripped off of her. Her left cheek was red and welted as well so they knew she had taken a hit or two. Roman turned around, the slave's hair still in his hand, pulling her with him. He couldn't help but smile at the proud expressions on his brothers' faces. "Good to have you join us, Boys," he said with a laugh. Roman motioned for the guys to take a seat on the slave's bed. They got comfortable and proceeded to taunt her as Roman did whatever he wanted to her.

The slave's room consisted of only a few things: a queen sized bed covered with a thick, black comforter with purples roses on it (Roman helped her pick it out); a decent sized closet that was large enough to step into, but not anywhere near as large as a walk-in; a small, white bookshelf that held books that she had chosen for herself whenever her owners let her go out and have a day for herself (a seldom occurrence so she made sure to get as many as she could in one trip); and a mahogany desk with a matching cushioned chair that the slave sat at when she wanted to write in the journal that Roman had so kindly gotten her after a very difficult day that she spent with Seth. The slave loved writing in her journal. She loved sitting in her chair and Roman knew that, which is exactly why he dragged her chair to the center of her bedroom and forced her to bend over the back of it and stare right into the eyes of Seth and Dean while he unzipped his jeans and pushed them to floor.

She tried to think of something, anything to distract her from the pain of Roman forcing himself inside of her without warning. He was angry. She could feel it in the way he raped her. It was clear that his intent was to hurt her instead of it being to please himself. Dean and Seth didn't make it any better when they started yelling at her, calling her a whore and telling her to take it. No matter what she thought about, she couldn't escape what was happening so she settled for picking a spot on the wall behind Seth and Dean and staring at it until it was over. After a while the guys started to quiet down. She felt Roman give one last hard thrust accompanied by a grunt and some heavy breathing that she had heard many times before, but this time the sound of it made her sick.

Before this, she would always give Roman everything he wanted without a fight because he treated her like he cared. She wanted him to touch her. He wasn't like the other two, but now she knew that he was just as bad. Maybe he was worse. After all, Seth made it clear how he felt about her and so did Dean, but Roman….Roman gave her hope. He made her feel like there was still some good left in her situation. He made her feel safe and without even having the decency of telling her why, he snatched it away from her violently. _Roman is worse_ , she thought.

Roman shoved her to the side, sending her crashing pathetically to the floor once again. He bent down to pull his jeans up. "I'm done," was all he said before walking about. Seth and Dean followed silently. Even after hearing the door close, she stayed on the floor, naked and curled into a ball. She was shaking, but not from the trauma of just having been brutalized and not even from the sobs that so desperately wanted to come out of her. She was angry. She was so angry that she couldn't control the way her fists clenched every time she visualized the arrogant look on Dean's face. She was so angry that she couldn't stop clenching her teeth whenever she thought of Seth's stupid laugh. When a flash of Roman screaming in her face while he ripped her bra off popped into her head she started digging her nails into her wrist. She was pissed. She hated him. She wanted him to die. She wanted all of them to die…

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **WELL! That's the end of that. Technically the story is over, but I've got one more chapter to add to this ball of fuckery. I guess it would count as an epilogue, so stick around for a little bit longer! Also, please review and favorite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Finally, the last chapter! We can put this sick and twisted story to bed…and then create and continue more.**

All three men could see it in her face that she was broken. She walked around the house with her head down and she only spoke when she was spoken to. Unless she was cleaning the house or doing whatever work the guys told her to do she was sitting in her room. Her eyes no longer lit up when Roman came to visit her in her room because for the next few weeks after he snapped, their nights together involved violence and tears. Her room was no longer the safe space that they shared together. It got to a point where she was almost numb. Of course, she still felt the pain that was inflicted upon her, but her body no longer reacted as strongly as it had before. Maybe it was a psychological thing. A defense mechanism. To the chagrin of the guys, mostly Roman, her screams were not as loud as they used to be, her sobs didn't shake her body as hard, and any fight she had left had now disappeared. They tried hitting her harder to get the reaction they wanted. Their degrading insults even became more vicious when they yelled at her for doing something as small as missing a speck of dust on a shelf, but she was a constant void of any emotion.

The first to person to be concerned about the slave's behavior was, surprisingly enough, Seth. He was the most cruel and he loved getting a reaction out of the slave so, naturally, he was the first to notice when his abuse towards her no longer left her a shaking, crying mess on the floor. She even stopped tensing up whenever he walked into the room. It was like she was on autopilot and it did not take long for Dean and Roman to notice the change either. She was finally broken. This is what they wanted right? So why did everything about it feel so wrong? It wasn't because they had any sort of sympathy towards the slave. It was just that what was once considered a fun and sadistic pastime now gave them as much of a thrill as abusing a ragdoll. It didn't seem real enough.

She had no emotion when she was beaten.

No emotion when she was raped.

No emotion as she stood in her long and flowing silk, white night gown next to Seth's bed and watched Seth's peaceful sleeping face turn into an eyes-wide expression of panic as she plunged a long, sharp knife into his naked chest. Before he could pull in enough air to shout for help, she had already yanked the knife away from his body and penetrated it again five times more.

She had no emotion when she left his room with nothing but the knife that she entered with. Seth laid there in his bed where there was nothing but him and the sound of his pathetic gurgling as he attempted to breath through the blood that had began to spill from his mouth.

She had no emotion when she quietly walked into Dean's room. He had no patience for her, so she had no patience for him. A quick slit to his throat as he was sleeping. Straight to the point as he had always taught her to be.

She had no emotion as she calmly walked to Roman's room. Just like the other two, he slept peacefully in his bed. His dark hair splayed haphazardly across his pillow. Even now, he looked like something out of a magazine. He had always been beautiful to her, even now when she felt not a single ounce of the love she had for him before. And yet, she couldn't help herself. She cocked her head slightly to side and stared at him for a second longer before she gently ran her fingers through his hair. Her fingers got caught in a tangle and Roman's eyes fluttered open. He was confused at first until his eye adjusted to the darkness of his room and he saw the slave standing above him. He opened his mouth to ask what she was doing in his room, but before he could, she interrupted him.

"I loved you," she said to him before plunging the knife into him with both hands. He was stunned, and she was quick. Over and over she stabbed his body and even still there was no emotion on her face. Long after he was dead, she continued to stab him. She didn't stop until her arms hurt and she felt that she no longer could. She collapsed to the floor and laid there until she was able to catch her breath.

 _Tomorrow_ , she thought to herself. _I will leave tomorrow._ Until then, she decided, she would get up, strip off her now bloody night gown, take a shower and go to sleep in her now true _safe space_.


End file.
